


Date Night

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ryan enjoy a much needed date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“We need to do something.”

You beg to differ. Currently you and Ryan are sprawled across the couch, having collapsed there as soon as you got home from work. The past several nights you had helped him unpack his stuff and put it away. It had taken forever to try to find a place for everything, so today you decided you didn’t want to move a muscle. It was nice to have your house somewhat back in order.

“No we don’t,” you counter, throwing yourself across his lap. You pull one of the couch pillows under your head and prepare to curl up and not move for a few hours.

“Yes we do,” Ryan says, running a hand through your hair. “All we’ve done is work and come home. We haven’t been anywhere in a long time.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” you ask.

“Not really,” Ryan says with a shake of his head. “But it’ll be nice to switch things up a bit. Let’s go out to dinner or something?”

You groan. “But there are people outside…” you complain.

He chuckles. “So I’ve heard,” he says.

“And what if we run into people we know?” you ask. “They might try to drag us in other plans."

“The horror,” Ryan says sarcastically.

“Exactly,” you counter. “So we should stay here and watch Netflix.”

“Come on,” he urges. “I want to take you to dinner, then maybe go for a walk. We rarely get to do stuff like that.”

You roll onto your back so you’re looking up at him. He looks excited at the idea of just the two of you out together and you can’t help but smile up at him. “Aww, are you asking me out on a real-life date?”

At this he laughs. “We’ve been on a ‘real’ date before,” he insists.

“Actually I don’t really think we have,” you say. “I mean, we’ve been out with the crew and we’ve gone to parties. But I don’t think we’ve ever done just us both out to dinner. Usually we just get takeout.”

Ryan frowns as he thinks over your words. “Holy shit, I think you’re right,” he says after a moment.  

You nod. “Yup,” you say. “We were too busy trying to one-up each other with sex.”

“Mmm, yeaaaah,” Ryan says, getting a far away look on his face.

You laugh and hit him playfully in the chest. “None of that now,” you say. “Definitely not up for it at the moment.”

He smiles and nudges you. “Then let me take you to dinner,” he says.

“Do I have to dress up?” you ask with a pout.

He waves his hand dismissively. “God no,” he says. “I was thinking we’d get tacos or something.”

“Make it nachos and you have a deal,” you say.

He laughs that full belly, deep laugh that makes you swoon. “Deal,” he says.

You grin and spring from his lap. You both take a few moments to head upstairs and change. Even though you weren’t going anywhere fancy, you still feel the need to change into some nicer clothing. You pick your best pair of jeans and a nice button up blouse. Ryan smiles when he sees you. He’s also chosen a nice pair of jeans and that blue shirt you love seeing him in.

The drive to the restaurant is quick. Ryan tells you about a stupid thing Gavin did that day and you talk to him about the story you and Meg were covering. You get to the restaurant and after waiting for a few moments, you are led to a booth in the back. It’s strange to see Ryan somewhere other than work and home. You both have gotten into such a routine that straying from that seems foreign and weird.

After the waitress brings you drinks and takes your order, you both just stare at each other without speaking.

“This is weird,” you say.

“Just slightly,” Ryan says back.

That breaks whatever awkwardness and you both laugh. You allow yourself to relax against the booth and take a sip of your drink. Ryan does the same, his eyes meeting yours over the rim of his glass.

“Alright, tell me something about yourself that you haven’t told me already,” he tells you.

“Cutting right to the chase, aren’t you?” you ask. He gives you a large grin. “You first.”

“Nope,” Ryan says shaking his head. “Not this time. I asked you first.”

You sigh and take a few moments to think. You’ve had so many conversations during the time you’ve known each other, it’s hard to keep track of what he does and doesn’t know about you. You settle for something safe. “I had a huge crush on you before I started working here. Like, fangirl-type crush. Actually the first day we met I almost had a heart attack.”

A large smile spreads across his face. “Oh really?” he asks.

You nod, smirking at how incredibly pleased with himself he looks. “True story,” you say.

“I mean, I knew you were a fan. So when you say ‘huge crush’,” he says. “What exactly does that mean?” You busy yourself with your drink and don’t answer the question. In fact you avoid eye contact all together. “Oh come on! Humor me. Did you make fanart? Did you blog about me?” You find yourself beginning to blush and you glare at him. “Did you write fanfiction?”

“Your turn,” you say abruptly, desperately wanting to change the subject. “Tell me something about yourself that I don’t know already.”

He’s laughing at your red face, but he relents and doesn’t continue teasing you. He stares at you as you wait for him to answer the question. His eyes are searching yours and something about his look makes you frown slightly.

“I want to marry you.”

You choke on your drink, spilling water all over the table. He laughs at your reaction while handing you napkins to help clean up the mess. You mumble a word of thanks as you mop up the water.

“That’s not really something I don’t know,” you mutter, glancing up at him.

“Are you sure?” he asks, his face growing slightly serious. “Because when I hinted at it the other night you freaked out. I figured I should just say the words out loud. Put it all out on the table so there aren’t any more surprises about it.”

You both fall into awkward an silence as the waitress arrives with your food. Suddenly the nachos don’t look as good as they sounded. When she walks away, you pick at your food. When you look up, he’s staring at you intently. “Please say something,” he says softly.

You sigh heavily and sit up, forcing yourself to look at him. “I’m sorry,” you say. “I just, don’t know why you want to marry me.”

He looks at you questioningly. “Because I love you,” he says simply.

Well, it’s not a complex reason. Though, you suppose to most people it doesn’t have to be. You don’t say anything and he reaches across the table to take your hands. “Does there need to be another reason besides that?”

You can tell he’s being sincere and that still scares the crap out of you. Even so, if you allow yourself to think about the two of you getting married, it doesn’t seem as daunting as it used to. But it still makes you nervous. “We haven’t been dating for that long,” you remind him.

“Yeah, but we’ve known each other awhile,” he says. “It’s not like we just met and started dating. We were friends for a long time. Good friends at that.” He has another point. “And also, we didn’t really take things all that slow to begin with. We started off by having very intense and amazing sex.”

You chuckle slightly. “True,” you say.

“I mean, I know it’s just a piece of paper,” Ryan says. “But I would like to make it official at some point.”

You take a deep breath and try to find the right words to voice your feelings. “Just…” you pause for a second to gather your thoughts. “If you do ask me-”

“When,” he corrects.

The blush that had faded from your cheeks quickly comes back. “When,” you amend. “You do decide to ask, just nothing big. Please? I don’t like being the center of attention in that way. On camera, reporting the news, I’m fine. On the podcast, being all charming, I nail it. But being all personal and stuff…”

“I know,” he says, giving your hands a squeeze. “Relax, I promise you it won’t be for awhile. And only if I know for sure you’ll say yes.”

You look at him curiously. “You think I won’t?” you ask.

He shrugs slightly and you suddenly realize how your anxiety and nerves have affected him. While you’re scared of the idea of marriage, it has nothing to do with Ryan himself. “It’s not you!” you say hurriedly. “Oh god, I’m dumb. It’s not because of you, I swear. You’re amazing. I swear this has everything to do with my commitment stuff.”

You see his shoulders relax slightly and a smile makes its way across his face again. “Good to know,” he says.

You both let go of each other and you realize how hungry you are. The food suddenly looks good again and you both dig into your nachos. The rest of the meal is less intense and you find yourself laughing and smiling soon enough.

When you’ve finished and he’s paid the check, you both decide to go for a walk instead of going straight home. The night is warm, but there is a cool breeze. You take his hand and fall into silence as you enjoy spending some time outside for once. He bumps you with his shoulder as you walk. You bump him back and he lets go of your hand to slip his arm around you.

“I know we joke now about the way we got together,” you say. “And I know I was slow on the uptake in making it official.”

“Only slightly,” Ryan jokes.

You laugh. “But I’m glad it happened the way that it did,” you tell him.

Ryan turns his head to look at you. “Why?” he asks. “I mean, I am too, don’t get me wrong. But why are you glad it happened that way?”

You shrug. “I don’t know,” you say. “Maybe because if we went the way of actually dating, I probably would have been way more freaked out.”

“Wait,” he says. “You mean that whole thing about you not wanting to say we were a couple...that was the tame version of you freaking out?”

You grin back at him. “Believe it or not, yeah,” you say. “You should have seen me before you knocked on my bedroom door that first night. I was talking to myself and scolding myself for kissing you. Walking in circles. You would have thought I was a crazy person.”

“Really?” he looks genuinely surprised this time.

“Of course,” you tell him. “What, you weren’t mad at yourself for kissing me?”

“God no,” he says. “I had been trying to find the right time to kiss you for like, months, before that. And then you kissed me. It took all my willpower not to drag you into the other room right then. But then you got all scared and ran away.”

It’s your turn to be surprised. “Huh, seriously?” you ask.

He sighs heavily and shakes his head as he looks to the sky. “How many times do I have to remind you I’ve wanted to be with you for awhile?”

You chuckle at his exasperation. “It’s just so strange to me,” you say.

“It shouldn’t be,” he tells you. “You’re an awesome person.”

“I _am_ an awesome person,” you agree. He grins and presses a quick kiss on your cheek. “So, full disclosure. Out of all of the times we’ve had fun at the office, what was your favorite?”

His laugh is infectious and you can’t help but smile when you hear it. “Oh gosh,” he says, his face taking on a thoughtful look. “That’s a tough one. We’ve done so many things…”

“In so many ways,” you agree. “Do you think our friends would murder us if they knew half the stuff we’ve been up to?”

“Oh, most definitely,” Ryan says. He’s silent for a moment while he thinks. “I would say, definitely when you were on the Patch and I was talking in your ear.”

You shudder at the memory and he raises his eyebrow at you. You know you have to answer the question, so you take a moment to think. “When you were being a douche and I pulled you into the closet…”

“Which time?” he asks wiggling his eyebrows at you.

“That first time,” you say. “When you were all startled and trying not to make noise.”

He smirks and pulls you close. “I can’t look at that closet the same after everything we’ve done in there,” he says breathlessly.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“I say, we go home,” Ryan’s hand slides down to rest around your waist. His voice drops an octave and his breath tickles your ear as he leans in close. “And relive some of the highlights of our exploits.”

Desire floods through your body and pools in between your legs as his words conjure a slew of wonderful images. “That sounds like the best idea in the world.”


End file.
